Love You To Death
by HallowQuinn
Summary: Sequel to 'Some Kind of Magick', the continuance of Nikolae Quinn and her precarious situation with everyone's favorite Mesmer. M for language.
1. 1 Business as Usual

The large black leather chair encompassed the small frame of the woman behind it, the short latex mini dress making a light squeak with every move she made. She was moving more than usual, her one leg crossed over the other, ankle waving in mild irritation. If Niko had known she would be buried in paperwork, she would have called in dead to work this week. If it wasn't Carpe Noctem, it was one of the other ones that required some sort of attention and filing. A lot of Vex's employees had abandoned their jobs when they got word that he had disappeared. Not only did Niko have to go through the painstaking process of hiring almost an entire new work force, she had to weed out the ones that were only there because they saw her as weak. A target to be pissed with. The joke was on them. Between her almost full-fledged powers and frequent visits from her father, it didn't take long for people to show their true colors. She didn't have quite the iron fisted rule that Vex had, but she was getting pretty damn close.

Running her fingers through her hair with one leather encased hand, she sighed, the air moving through her ruby red lips in a small puff. Her head was spinning from all of the numbers she had been staring at. Gracefully, she stood, both shining black pumps on the floor as she sauntered to the door of her office. Consciously, she let her body fade to a light, almost ectoplasmic form before she sifted through the door. Remaining in 'ghost-out' form, she eyed the floor of the club, making sure no one would collide with her when she returned to corporeal form. In a snap, she was full again, the latex of her dress taking shining form. The lights of the club hit it, turning it pale blues and shining reds, the black material almost dripping from her body, a second skin made of tight shining textile. She had to admit, despite the hassle it was to squeeze into, she looked damn good in it. The ridiculously plunging V neckline showed off her cleavage and the length of the dress didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination, but she found she was comfortable in it. The sheer black stockings on her legs were held in place by latex garters attached to the dress, and her feet were covered in a pair of shining black heels. A small smirk graced her lips as her orange-hued eyes scanned for faces.

Her newest hire, Danica, was at the bar, slinging drinks. Her long white dreadlocks were tied behind her head, her lightly tanned stomach exposed from the crop-top she was wearing. Danica was a dark-fae Hraesvelg, or better dubbed 'corpse swallower'. Her feeding MO was, well, eating bodies. While there were several different types of flesh eating fae, Hraesvelg were among the more ancient lines. They first appeared roughly around a time before the Blood King even began ruling with his blood. Danica was young as far as Hraesvelg went. A pretty little thing, lithe and long-legged with large shining eyes. She looked innocent enough, if you thought a dread-headed flesh eater who looked like she belonged at Burning Man was innocent. Niko had liked her immediately upon interview. She had been sweet, but with a definite mischievous glint in her eyes and an attitude to boot. She didn't seem to care that Niko was new to the whole business owner thing, as long as she got a paycheck enough to buy herself her required feeding means. She had fallen out of grace with her family, a line of the first of her kind, and had needed to find a way to feed herself. The club paid well, and Danica was not opposed to dancing go-go, bartending, or even overseeing the events in the sex-den. Which, despite Nikos initial misgivings, she kept. They made money, and that was all that really mattered.

"Hey Dani. How's the floor tonight?" Niko asked as she moved with swaying hips up to the bar counter. She eyed the girl a moment, noting the long, pointed silver painted nails and her attire for the evening. A cropped, flowing black bohemian style shirt encased her upper torso. Her legs were covered in tight black jeans, ending with burgundy suede heeled boots. She was rather stunning, if not a little creepy.

A tanned shoulder lifted in response as the heterochromia eyes of the Hraesvelg met the orange hues of Nikos. One light silvery blue, the other a light sky blue. "Fine. Not too terribly busy, but the men are tipping well." she replied, moving to face Niko from the other side of the bar, eyeing the latex clad woman with mild curiosity. The boss hadn't been out of her office since she arrived this afternoon.

"I suppose that's a plus." Niko muttered, huffing again. Tips weren't making her bar money. "Put Black Orgasms on special. Two dollars off. That should attract them." the dark haired woman commanded, moving to join the dreaded one behind the bar, finding a neon marker under the cash register and moving to write the new evening discount on the blacklight board. The green neon letters shined in Niko's neat handwriting.

"Gotcha." Danica responded, eyeing the letters. "Oh. Your human friend has called at least seven times out here. Asking for you. Mentioned you weren't answering your cell. I figured there was probably a good reason you were burying yourself, so I didn't transfer the calls."

"Consider the message relayed." Niko responded, her lips a thin line. Truth be told, she had been avoiding both Bo and Kenzi. She didn't want Bo's breakup advice, and she didn't feel like getting drunk and sharing feelings with Kenzi. Burying herself in the task of keeping Vex's clubs clubs and reputation afloat had given her new purpose. Not because she wanted a thank you from Vex. Mostly it was because she had no intention of giving them back to the 'too-old-to-be-goth man if and when he returned. Nothing said revenge like buying out the businesses and rubbing it in his face. If she could successfully run these blasted clubs, she'd show that asshole what he left behind.

"I don't mean to pry, but rumor has it you and the previous owner had a falling out." Danica said coolly, her eyes regarding Niko with a slight interest, the way one would watch a bee buzzing about a flower.

"Do me a favor and steer clear of workplace gossip. Vex and I fucked. That's all there is to it." Niko replied, her throat tightening at the lie. The mental images flashing through her brain were dizzying, causing the pain to wash over her in crushing waves. "He double crossed the Morrigan more times than I can count on all of my digits, her revenge was to sell off his properties. My revenge was to buy them. Nothing more, nothing less." Niko added, willing the pain away. "Toss me a White Russian, I've been staring at those damned accountant mistakes for so long, my head is spinning."

"And you think booze is going to fix that?" Danica asked dryly, her glossed lips twitching into a ghost of a smile.

"One white russian isn't going to prevent me from finishing the paperwork. If you have any trustworthy friends who are good with numbers, send them my way. Numbers were never really my strong suit. I failed my college math class twice when I attended." Niko shared, letting a snort of a laugh escape her as she shook her head, the dark curls falling over her shoulders.

"I'll see what I can find. Though I'm not entirely sure why someone who sucks at math would buy six clubs." the Hraesvelg said, keeping her eyes on the drink she was making.

"I never said it was a wise decision. It just keeps me busy." Niko replied cryptically, taking the glass from Danica and sipping some of the liquid.

"Busy enough to forget about a dude that broke your heart and block out the chance for anything else?" Danica pressed, her eyes searching Niko's face. "Please. I'm a corpse eater. It would stand to reason I've crossed paths with the Charon pretty boy. He's hellbent on adding Vex to my feed pile. I've not had Mesmer before." the woman grinned, a sick, bone chilling grin. It should have scared Niko. It didn't.

"I don't have a heart." Niko responded coldly, glaring at Danica evenly.

"No? Pity. Don't let one dickbag ruin your existence. You're too pretty to be so cold." the dreaded woman said, offering Niko an actual, warm, friendly smile. "I like ya, boss. You gave me a chance where most wouldn't. Not even the Morrigan would help me find work, the power hungry bitch. You may be in over your head, but if I can do anything to help, I will. Don't be so hard on Kaden. He tries to keep you content." she said.

"Oh, darling Danica. There are things you don't know about the little clusterfuck that is Vex and I." Niko mused, a sadness touching her tone. "Evony doesn't give shit to anyone if she doesn't think it will benefit her. I'm not that person. As long as you don't steal from me or attempt to eat me, we're good. As for Kaden, I just... can't love him the way he wants. Plus, I think half his fun is the chase. He keeps an eye on me at the request of daddy dearest. He and I are not an item. We are friends. Kind of." Niko added, sipping the drink tentatively as her hip rested on the free space of the counter. She let Danica take care of a couple of customers. Two of them were humans, and regulars. They greeted Niko with shy smiles before taking their drinks and wandering back to the dance floor to surely become the evening meal for some fae or other.

"Everything Vex touches is a clusterfuck." Danica replied easily, another shrug of her tanned shoulders. "No offense." she added, almost sheepishly. "I won't eat you. Unless you die. Then no promises." she said with a small grin.

"If I die, I think you'll have to fight Kaden for my corpse." Niko replied.

"Probably." the woman agreed with a laugh. "Though speaking of the Charon. You say your just friends? Would you be too horribly upset if I moved in on that? I mean...sweet dark _furies _that man is gorgeous. It would be a shame to let him go to waste."

"Be my guest." Niko replied, shaking her head, finishing off the bottom of her glass, leaving the ice to rattle noisily as she set the empty container down. As a few more customers swarmed the bar, Niko set about making herself another drink before saluting Danica and wandering back into the office. She felt slightly better after having had a small chat with her new bartender. She wondered if, in time, her and Danica would become friends. And if Kaden would respond well to the other woman. They seemed to have at least a friendly history if Kaden was bitching about Vex to her. And both of them dealt in corpses. If that wasn't an ice breaker, Niko didn't know what was. With a small snort of a laugh, she nestled back into her leather throne in the office.

Not ten minutes after she settled in and resumed her work on the files, a knock on the steel plate door startled her from her concentration. Standing, she moved to open the door only to come face to face with the Morrigan herself.

Evony let herself in, moving around Niko and eyeing the office. "I like what you've done with the place. Very 'Gypsy Caravan' chic. Vex'll hate it, I'm sure." she drawled, her lips curled into a smirk that said she knew something Niko didn't. Niko would have bought into it if that same expression wasn't glued to Evony's face all the time.

"What, pray tell, do you want, Evony?" Niko asked, letting her arm fall from the door, causing it to shut on it's own.

"Oh, just to remind you that you can't hold dark fae property without being a dark fae." the woman said, striding around the office, touching everything she thought may get under Niko's skin.

"Great. Then I chose dark." Niko replied easily. She hadn't exactly thought much about it, but her father was technically dark, as was Kaden. And the Dal was neutral ground, which meant she'd still be allowed there. The choice seemed to surprise Evony.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes searching Niko's face for any sign of jest.

"Really." the girl replied easily, an uninterested shrug that could have rivaled one of Danica's accentuating her words. "Put it in the books or whatever. I'm sure my father will want to throw a 'Welcome to the Dark Side' party. I'll send you an invitation." Niko said with a sarcastic smile on her red lips.

"It's settled then. With that business out of the way, I need you to tell me where Vex is. You were one of the last ones to see him, and I'm sick of this game of hide and go seek. Vex needs to pay for his betrayal." Evony said, her words hard.

"I have no idea where he is." Niko said, her eyes meeting Evony's in an even stare. "If I did, believe me, I'd hand him right over. I've got his legacy in my name, and now I'm dark _and _fae, so I can hold it. I have no intentions of handing it over. Vex, however, i'd sell out in an instant. He fucked me over." Niko said.

"More like fucked you and left. Don't worry, darling. I can help you get the retribution you deserve." Evony cooed, her lips forming the smug smile again. "You're my pet now, sweetling. The dark is at your back."

"I don't need any help gelding the bastard, of that I can assure you." Niko snipped, not liking Evony's self-important tone. She had never particularly liked Evony, though her dislike was more towards the fact that Vex behaved like a lapdog to this woman. That was the biggest block in Niko and Vex's relationship. He just couldn't seem to get out of her clutches. Half the time, he didn't seem to want to. Just when things seemed to look up, he vanished. To 'reflect on himself', or so he told Kenzi. He hadn't even had the decency to say goodbye to Niko. And that, above anything, was what had set Niko off.

"Perhaps not. Well. If you hear anything at all, give me a call." the woman said before sauntering toward the door. "Oh, Niko?"

Niko looked up, meeting the woman's eyes again. She could feel the irritation bubbling inside of her, just behind her sternum. The smug satisfaction on Evony's face was enough to make Niko want to pummel her. She may have come here looking for Vex, but instead, she had gotten Niko to agree to go dark. It would certainly distract her from tailing the Mesmer for a little while. That small fact made Niko even angrier. She was still subconsciously covering for that asshole. She stared at Evony, waiting for the punchline. The last word that the Morrigan was sure to deliver. She was, if nothing else, a fan of the dramatics. All of the dark seemed to be. Niko would probably become one of them whether she wanted it or not. She remained still, unblinking as the Morrigan turned the doorknob and grinned.

"Welcome to the Dark."

_-Hey guys. Hallow here.  
>I told you I'd be back! And with gifts!<br>As promised, here's the first chapter of my new Vex fic, Love You to Death. ((Title inspiration from the track of the same name by London After Midnight. Check it out, it's a great song and fits Vex and Niko perfectly))  
>Hopefully you'll all enjoy this one just as much as the last. I'm pretty excited to be writing this. Expect more VexNiko, and a little less Bo and Kenzi and co. I love them all dearly, but we're moving on to a new phase in the story. :D ((As well as adding some new characters))  
>Much love and Mesmerism<br>_~Hallow


	2. 2 A Different Kind of Pain -Mesmer-

Gritting his teeth against the irritation he felt, he held his gaze level with the large blonde man in front of him. The bloody Charon had been taunting him with words, descriptions of the things he did to Niko. _His_ Niko. The only woman he had ever actually developed love for. The only woman he had felt any regret for walking away from. But he had to do it. Had to. There had been no way around it. The loss of his powers had put him in a precarious position. Mental or not, he had no means of keeping what was his, Clubs, Niko, or otherwise. None of the Light Fae fan club seemed willing to help him regain what he had worked so hard to perfect. Instead, they fed him lines of self-help bullshit in an attempt to make him think he was better than his powers. He wasn't. They knew that just as well as anyone else. The only thing he had was control, and when he lost that, he lost his entire sense of self. Oh, he loved Nikolae, that was never in question. Long before she knew it, and long before it was good for him, he loved her. But he couldn't love himself if he was no better than a human. He couldn't be the man he needed to be in order to protect her from what would undoubtedly come their way.

Scoffing at his own, sappy train of thought, he raised his right hand, watching as Kaden mimicked the movement with his dangerously sharp scythe in hand. "Ah-ah, Charon. Another word and I'll watch as you cut your own head off. Fat lot of use you'll be to the dark Elder if you can't ferry souls." he purred, his wicked '_I'll kill you' _grin in place. Admittedly, Kaden had pushed him to it. Made him think he was some sort of romantic, flowers and big gestures kind of guy. Making him believe that his leaving Niko was anything more than complete selfishness. Well, he was always more dangerous when pushed.

"Please, Mesmer, I was merely sharing what you have missed. What you willingly and knowingly walked away from. She will never forgive you, of that I am sure. Whether you remove my head from my body or not. Her hatred toward you is pure." Kaden replied with a seemingly nonchalant tone, though Vex could see in his eyes that there was a twinge of fear. Vex was in control. Glorious control, and he was feeding from it. For the first time since the incident with the Garuda, he was feeding from the fear and the control that he had over Kaden. It was, if he had to say, one of the best fae meals he had ever indulged in. Taking something away from the man who had indulged in his Niko. The feeling of power seeped into his being as he moved the Charon's hand inches closer to his neck with the shining metal of the blade.

"Oi, you don't think I can win 'er back? You're a real dolt, aren't you?" Vex sneered, his cockney accent dripping with amusement. Truth was, he didn't know if he could win her back. Not that he'd let Kaden in on that little bit of insecurity. He'd never let _anyone _in on that little bit of insecurity. Vex wasn't insecure. Not anymore. Sure, once upon a time he had fought tooth, nail, and submission to stay in Evony's good graces. He was done with Evony and every other person in power that would try to keep him a caged animal. He fought too hard and did too many things, too far for even himself to get his mesmer back. Things he wasn't proud of. Things he wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself for.

"I do not think our dear Nikolae is interested in chivalrous shows of affection." The Charon replied with a wry, but pained grin. The blade was just inches away from the pale flesh of his neck at this point, and Vex was having far too much fun to cease the entertainment.

"_My _Nikolae. You seem to be forgetting the little bit about the dual claim an' all that." Vex corrected, tilting his head to the side. "Surely you didn't think she would ever belong to you." he goaded.

"She will not belong to anyone." Kaden responded. "But you are correct. Least of all me. While she was a nice promise for services rendered, and she grew to be quite the stunning little fae, she cannot give me her heart when she's tangled up with ...you." he agreed, resisting his urge to spit out a biting insult. The blade was too close to skin for the Charon's liking. "I have spent my time trying to pick up the pieces that you so carelessly shattered."

"You make her bloody sound like some simpering twit. I've never known her to simper. Or pine. Don't disrespect my little doll like that, or I'll really kill you. As it stands, I need the good graces of your ever so charming boss, otherwise there's no bloody hope of winning fair Nikolae back." Vex said, dropping his hand to his side. He could mesmer the Charon all day if he was given half the chance, but he didn't want to waste his time. "Now. If you'll excuse me, I've got a business meeting to skip off to." the Mesmer said before turning on his heel and slinking off.

Really, he couldn't bear to look at Kaden anymore. Just the thought of Niko and the Charon in the throes of passion made his blood boil. Clenching his teeth again, he could feel the angry tic in his jaw working as he moved toward his newly acquired vehicle. Since he disappeared, Evony had apparently frozen all of his assets and sold off his clubs. All of them. And he couldn't get it out of anyone who had bought a single one of them. It wasn't any matter, however. He'd found an old leprechaun buddy who agreed to pay Vex to off a couple of his enemies. Vex had already pushed his limits in getting his powers back, killing a couple of guys wasn't really anything beyond redemption. Especially not compared to what he had done. Nothing would be worse than what he had done. The accumulation of walking away from his woman and the horrors he had to face, no Vex was beyond feeling remorse for a couple of grisly deaths.

Turning up his music loud enough in an attempt to drown out his thoughts, he drove toward the town he called home. He had some spying to do before anything, and that required loyal informants. If any of his prior employees were not available, he'd find someone to spy for him. He had the money, and he had the power. All he needed now was his girl. That was going to be the hardest part. He knew Niko. He knew her well enough that he was almost scared to face her again. What had happened in his absence? She had slept with Kaden, that much he knew. But what else. Was she still with Bo and Kenzi? He almost hoped so. He hoped there was someone to hold her and help her through her pain. Yet what if she felt no pain? What if everything she said to him was a lie? Was there love? Snorting, he rolled his eyes, annoyed with himself again for his train of thought. Perhaps it would be better to stay away from her until he could get his sad-sap thoughts under control.

Except he couldn't, and he knew it. The entire purpose of leaving in the first place had been to protect her. She had foolishly cast herself into the Norn's hands, and into death to get her essence back, which meant that she would have a Dawning, just like every other fae. Call him selfish, but he could never love an Underfae. They were mindless and often hideous creatures with no ability to think for themselves. Part of her charm was her burning independence. Among other things. He had to shake away the memory of their love-making to keep his mind clear. With a low growl, his fingers gripped the wheel. He'd be damned if he didn't try to get her back. If not for love, then to be there to make sure she didn't turn Underfae. Sure, Bo and her fanboys could probably help. And would do so gladly, but Vex didn't trust them despite everything they had been through together. Sure, Dyson was a real stand up guy. And loyal too. He'd do everything in his power for Niko...as long as Bo wasn't going through something as well. That was the problem with the light fae group of friends. They were all so wrapped up in Bo that they often let others fall by the wayside. Kenzi, for one, had often gotten the shit end of the stick because Bo was off doing something. Vex would be bloody damned if he let that happen to Niko.

Despite Niko being of Trick's bloodline, it was always very clear that Bo was the golden child of the family. Niko never seemed bothered by it. She accepted it as if it was her fate. It was the only thing Vex had ever seen her take lying down. '_Aside from my... Oh, bloody hell...' _He began to let his mind wander again, before cutting himself off. Even if the little minx wasn't jealous of Bo, didn't feel it necessary to feel anger or animosity toward the succubus, even if she accepted being second best, Vex didn't. He wouldn't. Sure, Bo was sexy as fuck, and he'd never turn her down if she actually came on to him, but she wasn't Niko. Even without the dual claim, there was something about the smart mouthed little artist that made Vex need her. Perhaps it was the calm, collected demeanor. The nonstop barrage of clever quips and insults. Perhaps it was her slender body and big hips, or the way she fit perfectly into pvc and latex. She wore leather like a glove. Maybe it was her delicious lips or her hauntingly intriguing orange-hued eyes. Whatever it was, Vex had been hooked the second he met her in Evony's office, when he enticed her away from a meeting that would have surely killed her in the end. And he didn't regret a second of it.

All of the things running through his mind made his brain begin to ache. The image of her face, her smile, the smug grin she got when she had successfully insulted him or rendered him speechless. Her faces when she thought he wasn't looking. Everything just made him realize that he was, in fact, completely addicted to her. Every time he mentally denied that he was a romantic at heart, if not an extremely skewered one, he became more irritated. Half of him was fighting against it, cursing him for being such a bloody moron. The other half, well, it made him want to run right to her to beg her for forgiveness. But that wouldn't do. He could hardly break Evony's chains only to crawl into Niko's lap. While he was almost willing to do anything for the child of Hades, he couldn't lose that kind of power again. He wasn't about to start a completely new cycle of being controlled. Not like that. There were other controls he could give Niko, and would, if she'd accept them. But he wasn't going to become a pet. Not hers, not Evony's, not anyone's. And he would get his revenge on Evony for ever turning him into a complacent little house pup. He would break her. Just the thought of the Morrigan pissed him off, causing him to press down the gas pedal, speeding toward his destination. Oh, he would ruin her indeed. All he needed was a little help from his friends.


End file.
